Edward's Transformation
by LaLaBookworm
Summary: This is my own version of Edward's transformation, 100 years before he met Bella. What happens? Please Review!


Twilight:

Ok I just want people to know that this is in Edwards's point of view. This is before he was turned into a vampire, when his parents were sick.

Chapter 1: Pain

I sat in a comfy old leather chair. The room around me was white with the obnoxious smell that all hospitals have. My parents moaned and turned in their sleep. The Spanish influenza had hit, and my parents had fallen prey to it.

I knew I shouldn't be here; the doctors didn't want me getting sick. But these were my parents. I couldn't just leave them!

I woke up in a pool of sweat. I felt awful. And then I realized with horror what had happened. I was sick, good as dead. I had the Spanish influenza.

I was barely awake. I couldn't think clearly, but some part of my brain felt myself rolling away. A man with a white doctor uniform was wheeling me out of the ward of the dying. Was I going to live? Probably not, but then why was I leaving?

I felt myself vibrating as the bed/cot was wheeled over the gravel. I smelled the fresh air and heard the birds singing. I was dying of curiosity. Well, actually I was dying of the Spanish influenza, but whatever.

The ride seemed to take forever, and I moaned when we finally came to a stop. I felt the warm air of the fire, and the smell of Dr. Cullen. (He was the guy who took me here. I know him because he was taking care of my parents.)

He continued to wheel me, and we came to the final stop in a smallish room painted white and yellow. It was comfy and cozy, but also open. There were lots of windows.

Dr. Cullen stood over me for a long time. He seemed to be thinking about something. His breath was shaky, as if he was trying to calm himself. He was deadly silent, and I finally opened my eyes just a crack to see if he was still there. He was.

Carlisle's Point Of View.:

I wasn't sure if I should do it. My throat had the dull burn that it always had around humans. I'd hunted about five times in the past week, and my stomach was about as full as it could possibly be. This was the best possibility I'd had sense I'd changed. Could I do it? If there were ever a time when I could, I was pretty sure that it was now.

I stared down into his open eyes. They were glazed with the sickness, and I was determined to help him. His mother had begged to me to save him. It was her dying wish, and I was determined to do my best to make it come true. Edward was a kind boy, and I felt that he would be the perfect companion. I just had to take the final step and turn him… But what if I killed him? Well, he's dying anyway, but still. The final cause of his death would be me!

I had to do it… I told hid mother that I'd try. And I wasn't about to let her down.

Before I could have any second thoughts, I lunged at him. I sank my teeth into his soft flesh, and felt the wonderful taste of human blood run down my throat. I was completely absorbed in it. His blood tasted so good… It was so much better then the stinky animal blood that I'd been living on. Why didn't I just be a normal vampire and drink human blood? It'd be so much easier!

But then I heard his screaming. It was a terrible sound. It was the sound of human suffering. I was hurting him. No, I was _killing _him. I'd never killed a human before, and I wasn't about to start.

But his blood tasted so good! Why stop? I'd have plenty of other chances!

No. I'd promised his mother I'd try my best. I was going to do this, and I was going to do this today.

I slowly pulled myself back. My brain was screaming at me, telling me that I was an idiot and that I should just finish him off. But my heart said otherwise. My dead, cold hart told me that I was doing the right thing.

I lurched back, covering my mouth with my hand. My whole body wanted to suck every last drop of blood from the boy, yet I didn't move. I'd done it. I'd successfully bitten a human, and hadn't killed him. I'd turned Edward, made myself a companion, and kept my promise to Edward's mother.

Pride and happiness radiated out of me, overriding all desire to finish of Edward. I felt good. I slid down the wall to the ground, to happy to speak.

Edward's Point Of View:

I screamed as pain exploded around me. At first it was a little warmth, but it rapidly changed into a hot iron. My veins were filled with lava. I screamed and struggled, but the pain continued. Nothing helped.

The pain lasted for what seemed like forever, but eventually I could count the minutes passing. Time came to mean something, and it kept me from going mad. I counted the steady even breaths that came from off to my left. They disappeared every once in a while when the person would leave, but they always returned. My screams never ceased, but they began to die down as my throat dried out and my voice box thing-a-ma-bob (I never paid attention to my teachers when they discussed the parts of the body) couldn't produce any more sound beyond a low moan and whimper.

The pain was almost bearable when suddenly the pain in my heart began to increase. It was impossible, yet it was happening. The pain in my hands began to retreat, leaving them cool, which was a relief. But I couldn't focus on that, because the pain in my heart was getting worse and worse. My voice box thing-a-ma-bob found a little extra strength, and I let out another scream. The man beside me stiffened, but whether that's a good thing or not, I have no idea.

The pain in my heart was awful. It was unbelievable. It was unbearable. I never knew such pain existed. I was screaming like I'd never screamed before. The pain and terror drilled through me, and I wanted to die.

Then, before I knew it, the pain stopped. Well, actually my heart stopped, and then the pain ceased to exist. I couldn't believe it. My heart stopped… and I was still alive. Well, I could think and breathe. Wait, could I? I took a deep breath. Yep, I could still breathe. But the action felt wrong. And then I realized why; my heart had stopped. I didn't need to breath.

And then I opened my eyes.

Chapter 2: Secrets.

I sat up. Everything was so clear. I could see the cracks in the paint on the other side of the room. I could see the small dents on the floorboard and some small shards of glass on the floor that were basically the size of dust. And things were bright. It was nighttime by the looks of the color through the window, yet I could see perfectly. In fact, I could see better that perfect.

"Edward?" A gentle voice from my left said. I hissed and spun around. I was holding the man by the neck in a fraction of a second.

I backed away in shock, though. The man was Dr. Cullen, the person who had caused me so much pain.

And then I remembered that I was sick. Yet I didn't feel sick?!

And how in the world had I got to the man so fast? Emotions overwhelmed me like a tsunami.

_Hmm… Edward's probably freaking out right now. I wonder how to tell him-_

"Tell me what?" I asked, confused. Who was Dr. Cullen talking to?

"What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. You were saying that I was probably freaking out and asking someone how to tell me something. What was it?"

_Oh my. I was thinking that… How curious!_

"What's curious, Dr. Cullen?" I asked. Now I was really confused.

"I… well… you see, I'm not actually saying this stuff. I'm thinking some of it…" He looked thoughtful, and I liked him, even if he _had _inflicted pain upon me.

_OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT?!!_

I spun my head around, looking to where he was looking. But I saw nothing. Well, I saw some bugs outside the window that were hovering around the deck light, and I saw Dr. Cullen stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"Edward?" he asked. I jerked my head towards him. "Um… ok, when I talk, I want you to tell me if I open my mouth."

"What?" I questioned, confused. How could he talk if he didn't open his mouth? But Dr. Cullen just shook his head.

_Hmm… ok, let's see if this works… Edward?_

"Whoa! But… how… you didn't move you're mouth! What are you doing? Are you like some magician?" I asked, dumfounded. It was probably a pretty stupid question, but I was just surprised that I could say anything. I was pretty much lost for words.

Dr. Cullen shook his head.

"Wow. Just wow." He muttered to no one in particular. I threw him a confused glance, and he explained. "See, I'm not actually speaking. All the times that I haven't moved my lips, I've been thinking. You can read minds. Well, I think you can. There's really no other rational explanation for it."

"What are you talking about? For one thing, I've never been able to read minds, and there is no way that I could ever start to!"

"Oh… forgive me. I should probably explain…" Dr. Cullen trailed off.

_But how to do it? The kids these days don't believe in this stuff. I'd be condemned a madman! And that wouldn't be a good thing. I've got a good career ahead of me… I'd have to hide for hundreds of years!_

"Hide for hundreds of years? That's impossible! You'd be dead." I exclaimed. He threw me a nervous glance, and a fresh wave of confusion flooded over me.

_Hmm… I wonder if it's possible to show him pictures. I wonder how he'd take it. Would that be easier or harder?_

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! Look, I don't know what you did to me or why you've caused me such pain, but you better speak up. You could be in serious trouble if the police caught you taking someone who's sick. You'd probably be convicted of kidnapping me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… I've never done this to anyone before. I'm glad it worked out so well… but I'm not really sure how to move on to the next step. But you can be sure that you're cured of the Spanish influenza.

"Now, I'm going to think of something, and I want you to describe it," He said in an unsure voice. I tried to ask how I could possibly see something that he was imagining, but he cut me off. "Just trust me. If no image appears, then tell me. And close your eyes. It might be easier."

I nodded my head. This guy really was mad!

Suddenly an image filled my vision. Well, actually it didn't fill my vision. It filled my mind. I could still see, but I was imagining an image.

"I'm sitting on a deck overlooking a waterfall. There's a dense rainforest on all sides of me, and I'm alone. It's just this house, the deck I'm on, and me." I whispered. Dr. Cullen let out an excited sigh.

"Oh, this is just great. Ok, now I'm going to show you something, and I don't want you to describe it. Just watch." Dr. Cullen told me. I nodded my head to show that I'd heard.

I was In the middle of a dark street. A group of men stood around me, waiting. The man who was apparently me started barking orders. I could hear his thoughts.

_Ok, here goes. I can't mess up. They're already mad enough that I've waited this long. If I don't catch a vampire soon, then I'll be kicked out. And what would father say to me then? It wouldn't be good._

I backed up.

"Ok, follow me…" Suddenly something caught my eye. A man was pulling himself out of the big sewage pipes under the streets! It had to be a vampire. "There!" I screamed, pointing to the man. He froze. I started to sprint after him, trying to catch him. I could here the others after me.

_This is it! You've finally done it! We've got him this time. I won't let him get away._

I was catching up. He started to run, but he didn't to appear to be trying that hard. I pushed the thought away.

He suddenly spun around and flung himself at me. His teeth sunk in my neck, and I screamed. But the others were far behind me. They would never get here in time.

I felt his teeth disappear, and I managed to look up. He was standing, my blood draining down his face. Pain engulfed me, but some part of my mind warned me.

_If I don't hide, the group will dispose of me! They'll burn me, just like they do with all the other thing's that are infested with vampire germs. I've got to move!_

But the pain was unbearable. My wails were growing louder, and I knew it wouldn't be much time before the others got to me.

Somehow I managed to get on my hands and knees. Pain robbed me of most of my strength, but the will to live drove me on.

I dragged myself over to a window, and pulled myself up. The drop down was much farther than I'd thought, and I flopped down about ten feet. When I hit the bottom I heard a _crack!_ I'd probably broken something, but the pain was so bad that I didn't notice.

I spotted some decaying scraps of old food piled into a gigantic mound, and pulled myself towards it. The light flicked on.

I froze, but quickly began to move again. The door was on the other side of the cellar, and shelves hid me from view. I still had time.

But I had to move fast. I burrowed into it, making sure I was completely covered. The mound stunk, but I had bigger issues.

_Oh! I need to shut up. But how? The pain…_

I stuck my fist into my mouth and bit down hard. My moans and screams became stifled sobs, and after a while the person who was down here went back up stairs.

I breathed a sigh of relief, but continued to keep quiet. I couldn't be caught.

The pain raged on, and I was barely able to think. The urge to live was gone, now that I wasn't in any immediate danger, (or so I hoped,) and my almost-clear mind began to dissolve until I couldn't think. Everything around me became a blur, and the only thing that existed was me and the pain.

My heart took off racing, and I gasped. But no more sound came out.

Pain exploded in my heart, and I waited in line to die. I wanted to die. This was terrible.

Then, out of the blue, the pain ceased to exist, and my heart thudded to a stop. I opened my eyes and let my fist drop out of my mouth.

_I'm a vampire. No, no, NO!!!!!_

Chapter 3: Learning.

I gasped with fright. My whole body was shivering from the image that Dr. Cullen had showed me. And then, with sickening certainty, I realized that the man I'd been had been Dr. Cullen himself.

"Wait… So you're saying…" I trailed off, not able to believe my own words. I couldn't be! But deep down inside me, I had an unwelcome feeling that it was true.

Dr. Cullen nodded.

"I'm sorry. It happened to me, and I know the feeling of disbelief. Well, maybe not in the same way. You don't believe it because in the world that you've known, vampires didn't exist. I didn't believe it because, well, back then it ruined my whole career!"

"But…" I stammered. "Dr. Cullen-"

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Ok… Then Carlisle, how in the world could vampires exist? And how can I read minds?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"I really don't know why you gained a power. Some vampires do, and some don't. Some powers are more powerful than others, too. And as for how vampires exist… How in the world do humans exist? We just do." Carlisle answered. He smiled and left the room, leaving me to ponder over my own fate.

A few hours later I sat on Carlisle's couch. My belly was slushy with all the animal blood I'd devoured in the past few hours, and I was trying to comprehend all that had happened in the past few days.

Apparently my mother knew Carlisle's secret (he's a vampire) and it was her wish that he would save me. And most vampires drink human blood, but Carlisle prefers to drink animal blood.

The hunting part and the blood drinking part were gross, but I managed to get through them successfully without eating any humans.

I learned that I could run fast. Like, really fast. I made a galloping horse look like a snail. Literally. If we were in a race, I'd be to the finish line before he even took a step.

Also, I was hard. I made a rock look like a sponge. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit, but only a little. I could throw a rock at my head, and the rock would be the one with the dent in its side. I'd barely feel it. And I was strong. I could pinch a rock into dust! It's so cool.

"Are you doing ok, Edward?" Carlisle asked me. I nodded my head yes. He smiled (a habit that I'm guessing came from being a doctor) and left the room. I noticed that he was letting me be alone a lot, and I was glad. I needed to sort out my life again.

The couch I was sitting on was yellow leather, and looked very expensive. The living room (where I am now) had a huge fireplace and numerous chairs. The walls were painted white and yellow (if you haven't noticed yellow seemed to be a popular color with Carlisle!) and a shimmering chandelier decked the ceiling. All in all, it was a very nice house. And I was going to be living in it for a while, because Carlisle asked me if I would be his companion, and I happily agreed. Well, as happily as I could, sense I'm still quite confused about the whole I'm-a-vampire thing.

Carlisle entered the room agen, holding a box.

"What's that?" I asked him. He did another one of his famous smiles. (Well, famous to me, anyway.)

"This is a mirror." He replied. "Well, it's a mirror in a box, but after we remove the box, it will just be a mirror."

_Yah, get the point. _I thought.

"Um… why do we need a mirror?" I questioned, confused. Again, he smiled.

"Why to see yourself, obviously."

"Why do I need to see myself? I've looked at myself in various reflecting places a million times."

"Because."

And then he showed me the mirror, and what I saw was enough to knock anyone out. Except for the fact that I couldn't be knocked out, so I was left to just gap at my appearance.

I was utterly beautiful. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. My face was ghostly white, (a fact that I found most disturbing,) and my eyes were a reddish shade. But the good part of me was that I was every bit as beautiful as the gorgeous Carlisle. (sorry that I forgot to mention that Carlisle looked like an angel. Well, a boy angel.) My skin seemed to glow and was silky smooth. I could really understand why Carlisle wanted me to look at myself in the mirror. I was so different!

Chapter 4: Success

Carlisle's Point Of View:

I'd done it. I'd really done it. I had created a vampire.

Edward was beautiful, just like me. He was strong, fast and graceful. He did well, catching deer and other stuff.

It had been three weeks since I had changed Edward. The people of the town just thought that Edward was my cousin. He still went by Edward, which was a risk, but so far no one had figured anything out. More people came to the ward of the dying every day, and none of the doctors noticed Edward's absence. I had been the one with Edward's medical files, and I had been the one who had to keep track of him. So we were safe, for the moment.

Edward still didn't seem to be able to fully comprehend that he was a vampire. Either that or he still didn't believe it. Maybe it was both. But he was getting along fine. He wasn't able to interact with humans. I was forced to make him hunt in completely remote areas, and keep a constant watch on him. His control over his desire to drink human blood was rapidly increasing, but wouldn't be good enough to be around humans till around the end of the year.

We'd probably have to move soon. Although Edward had a lot of control over himself, he had killed two humans so far. Both times, he had locked himself in a room and refused to come out for a few days. He was always consumed in guilt because of these attacks.

Although no one noticed these, if things kept up they soon would. We were lucky that they were in dark alleys, and not in public areas.

Today Edward saw himself in the sun while hunting. He went into a state of shock, and it was a while before he could get over the fact that he glowed and sparkled in the sunlight. I think he'll be ok though.

I was also thinking… although vampires can't have children (at least, that was what I thought,) would it be possible for us to have an affection for each other? Edward is technically a teenager, and he might want someone to hang out around…?

Anyways, I wasn't sure. Although I am young looking, and became a vampire at a relatively young age, I don't remember loving anyone. Could I? And will I?

I'd put more thought into this later. But for now, I needed to focus on taking care of Edward. Well… now he can be called Edward Cullen. My adopted son.


End file.
